


Stormy Nights

by kittleimp



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/pseuds/kittleimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As guilty as it makes him feel, these are some of his favorite nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A short 4am stormy night fic, because I haven't written one before somehow. There are some mentions of family members in this and if you'd like to see a little more, you can visit [this tumblr post](http://kittleimp.tumblr.com/post/90438011931/this-is-just-a-sheet-for-me-to-brainstorm-and).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Night falls suddenly over the town. Once the grinding shriek of the sunset fades away, it becomes obvious that the void will not be making an appearance. Thick, dark clouds obscure the vast infinity above them. Rain pounds down onto the window and concrete below. The closed tent has been abandoned, along with their backpacks, in the corner of Earl’s room. It was a camping trip that was never meant to happen. Earl is coping with this by mending a hole in his uniform pants with unskilled hands. Cecil is coping by whimpering under the covers. It will be a long night.

Of all things that could terrify Cecil, it has to be thunder. While Earl has to admit that it is ironic considering the number of life-threatening terrors in Night Vale, he also can’t bring himself to judge his friend too harshly. The loudest crash yet sounds after a yet another flash of lightning and Cecil shrieks. The echo bounces back from the end of the hall.

Earl has asked many times what made him so scared of the storms. It led nowhere, as most explorations into Cecil’s homelife do. His mother is absent at best, so Earl hasn’t been able to figure out where the three siblings get food.. Cassie is rebellious. Quinn is downright creepy and takes after their mother more than is healthy. Their dad left when Cecil was an infant, but they still refuse to speak even a word about him. The mirrors are covered. Why? Nobody knows, but you don’t remove the heavy cloth draped over them.

Sometimes he looks down at the shaking lump that is Cecil and wonders if he was left alone for too many stormy nights, or if they mean something different in the Palmer house. His brother is loud at times, strange at others, and no help. Cassie hasn’t ever cared to be the comforting type. Whatever happened to leave him like this, he dealt with it alone.

“Make him be quiet!”

This time, Earl is the one who jumps. The needle slips from his careful hold and sticks into his thumb. It draws a drop of blood as he removes it, but that’s a small price to pay for another wearable pair of shorts. A thirteen year old mop of copper brown hair pops through the door with an icy glare. Paige, his younger sister, steps into the room and puts her hands on her hips.

“He’s scaring Colin and the twins,” she says sourly.

“I can’t just tell him to stop.”

She continues to talk as he stands up, “I’m tired and the rest of them won’t be quiet. Please help me? You’re better at dealing with little kids.”

“Take Erica and Heather to mom and dad’s room. Colin can go to,” he says, shooing her out. “You’ve got to learn to do this stuff too.”

“Earl-” she beings to protest, but another clap of thunder interrupts her. She stares up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“Why don’t you all go to their room, okay?”

She nods mutely. It doesn’t take her another second to scamper off to gather her siblings. Earl closes the door carefully, not making a noise. Being part of a large family has its downfalls and this is just one of the many. Cecil is well aware of it. In the morning, there will be teeth marks on his lower lip where he’s biting to keep himself quiet. This isn’t the first time.

With a soft sigh, Earl walks back to the bed and sets the ripped shorts to the side. They can be finished in the morning. A peek under the covers reveals bright violet eyes staring back. He slips under the covers gently as more lightning flashes. With a muffled whimper, Cecil reaches for him and hides his tear-stained face against Earl’s night shirt.

“‘m sorry, Early,” he mutters, but the scout shakes his head and wraps his arms around Cecil.

“It’s okay, Ceec. I won’t blame you for being scared. You’re going to be fine as long as I’m here because I’m going to keep you safe.”

By the end of the last word, Cecil has pulled Earl against him with an iron grip. They roll to the side until Cecil can be coaxed into crawling up and resting his head on the scout’s chest, but he’s still shaking. His eyes are closed tightly. Earl runs his hand through Cecil’s thick hair and rubs gentle circles into his scalp with his thumbs.

This is familiar to them. Cecil’s whimpering softens until he falls silent between the crashes of thunder. The intern’s hold begins to relax, but Earl continues to card his fingers through his hair. Silent lips press against the scars on his chest. Only a few small kisses comes before they are replaced with soft puffs of breath. When the next round of thunder sounds, Cecil doesn’t move at all.

“Sweet dreams, Ceec,” Earl whispers, then shifts carefully until he can rest his head on the pillow properly.

As guilty as it makes him, these are among his favorite nights. Cecil always falls asleep on him, head on his chest and arm slung over his waist. He can feel the comfortable weight and heat for as long as he stays awake. Eventually, after what could be minutes or hours, his eyelids begin to droop. Earl closes his eyes. With his favorite person sleeping against him, he listens to the thunder fade out. Rain patters gently on the window as he drifts off into dreamless sleep. After all, what dream could be better than his reality?


End file.
